Trouble always finds us
by yinyang754
Summary: Even after a crash,she still has her sassy attitude. (GTA one shot,related to missing hours:a teenage horror story.)


'You don't understand! There's a little girl trapped in there!' Johnny yells, shoving his way past two LCPD officers, grabs a crowbar,forcing the doors open and runs into the trashed part of the train.

He was talking to Gionna on the phone when the crash happened.

The line went dead after he heard her scream so he borrowed Billy's bike and drove to the part of the train station in Rockford. 'Gionna? Can you hear me,kiddo?' He says,worried that she might be too injured to get out of the wreckage by herself.

'Johnny?' He hears her say,followed by a few coughs and runs over to her,picking the metal bar up off of her right leg.

'Hang on,baby girl. I've got you.' Johnny says,carefully picking Gionna up off of the ground and cradling her small body close to him as he gets out of the train before it explodes.

'Whoa! That was some crash!' Gionna says,staring at the flames.

'You've been hanging around Billy for too long,sugar.' Johnny says,noticing his friend's higher than normal pain tolerance. Gionna smirks at him but it disappears after another cough.

Carson General Hospital E.R,7:15pm

'Not even that badly injured and they're keeping me here anyway.' Gionna says,trying to take the I.V out of her arm but Johnny stops her. 'I don't like hospitals either but you don't really have a choice,Gionna.' Johnny says,pulling the blanket closer to her when she starts to shiver.

Yeah,it's spotless and better equipped than half the hospitals in Liberty City and Alderney but it didn't ease her hatred of hospitals. Just a few bruises and cuts,seven stitches in the back of her head but the doctor had no one to release Gionna to.

Although she and Johnny think of eachother as brother and sister,they aren't biologically related so she couldn't be released into his care and with her mother who knows where,they were left with no choice. 'Says the guy who wouldn't go to the hospital last time he got shot! I had to dig a bullet out of your arm!' Gionna says.

'Injured but still sassy. I hope that the pain killers they gave you kick in soon. You look like you could use some sleep.' Johnny says. 'The only way that i could get a good night's sleep is if i didn't get into that stupid argument with my mother. Maybe this is the universe's way of punishing me for being a sassy bitch.' Gionna says as Johnny hugs her.

'Screw the universe. You wouldn't be yourself if you weren't sassy, darling.' Johnny says,making Gionna laugh. 'You are right about that,Johnny boy. I wish that my mom could see it that way.' Gionna says as Jim,Terry and Angus walk in.

'I thought that you were done scaring us half to death,little one.' Jim says,kissing Gionna on her forehead as Angus hands her a white teddy bear with a navy blue ribbon on it. 'Aw. You didn't have to do this.' Gionna says,a soft smile on her face as Terry hands her a multicolored balloon that says get well soon.

'Well,you helped us when we got hurt. We're not leaving your side,kiddo.' Angus says as Jim puts a red and white charm bracelet on Gionna's right wrist. 'Seriously,little lady,you need to stop scaring us. I almost had a heart attack.' Terry says.

'That might be from those cigarettes,Terrence.' Johnny says before Terry punches him in the arm.  
'Ow! What the hell was that for?!' He says as Gionna laughs. 'Just to make the little one laugh. Come on,John boy. Man up.' Terry says.

'Ok,boys. That's enough now.' Gionna says,feeling the effects of the pain meds. 'I don't go looking for trouble,Klebitz. Trouble finds me.' She says after seeing the look on his face.

'I worry about you sometimes,kiddo. You push yourself past your limits.' Johnny says,brushing his hand against her hair. 'I'm fine,Johnny. It's not the first time that one of us has ended up in the hospital.' Gionna says.

'Yeah,remember the time that Billy broke his arm? Couldn't get him to shut the hell up no matter how much pain medication they gave him.' Terry says.

'Or when Jim crashed his bike on the East Borough Bridge?' Angus says. 'Oh,you just had to bring that up,didn't you?! I was drunk and had been fighting with Jackie!' Jim says.

'We're trouble magnets,Johnny. What about when you and Mikey got into a fight after too many drinks?' Gionna says. 'He still holds that against me,kiddo. You have a point,though. Trouble does find us.' Johnny says.

'Life would be boring without a little chaos every now and then.' Terry says as they keep reminiscing about the times that they've either caused trouble,gotten into trouble or tried to stay out of trouble.

Either way,Gionna was right.

Trouble always finds them whether they go looking for it or not.

(Nothing like a little bantering between friends,huh?)


End file.
